Talk:Na'vi (3.5e Race)
Racial HD and LA If you're going to give them racial hit dice, you should specify the type and full bonuses (bab, saves, skill points, etc.). I think they get their hit dice in monstrous humanoid, but it's not clear on the stat line. Aside from that rather technical bit, I think you've made a race that's fairly weak for their ECL. You could probably drop the LA entirely and give them one or two more racial hit dice and be fine. That gives them a bunch of stat boosts, large size, and a skill bonus in exchange for missing 2 feats if they were going fighter, a couple of SA dice if they were rogues, a couple of spell levels if they went cleric / druid, etc. Which is an arguably fair trade. And if you don't like that path, you can probably just give them a +2 LA and maybe tone down some of the stat mods and be in a fairly good place. I just don't think you get enough as-is to be worth starting a character 5 levels later than everyone else. - TarkisFlux 04:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Those are some very good suggestions and points; thank you very much. I have made a couple of the suggested changes and I must admit it looks a lot better. In all honesty though I thought I was making the Na'vi a little too powerful at the start. Originally I was going to give them +6 Str, +8 Dex, +4 Con, -2 Int, +2 Wis, and -4 Cha. But I thought that would be a bit over powered for a +3 LA. Thank you very much for the suggestions they were very helpful.--Grogert331 14:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Playability Bah, edit conflict. Bah, potential, but it has missed the mark. Not sure how you came up with the stats, which should be discussed here, but, this just lacks any sort of player usability, being on the weak side. As a note, the racial HD should reference what they actually gain for their creature type, which oddly doesn't include Darkvision, a standard of the type (though not mandatory). Also, no racial class skills are listed. All in all, this feels very slapped together. Same goes with the flavor. A lot of just missed opportunity. --Ganteka Future 04:11, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : Eh, I don't know about the whole, "since it's weak, no one will wanna play it". I mean, look at half-elves. I've known quite a few people who've played half-elves (not the bardic ACF kind) and been happy with it. There are also people out there who care more about flavor than mechanics. Not saying that it's good/bad that something's too weak/strong, but there are people who don't necessarily take races just for the stats. --Ghostwheel 04:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::This is my first contribution ever to this site; so I didn't expect it to be perfect the first time. I did kinda slap it together but I did do some research on the Na'vi. When I first saw the movie I began to think 'How can I make them a playable 3.5e race?' And to be honest I actually thought they would be a little bit over powered at first. After I posted them I realized I forgot to put on some of the Special Qualities and stuff. --Grogert331 14:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Darkvision needs a range on it. And how come they don't get handle animal as a racial skill? Seems fitting, no? - TarkisFlux 15:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why not make them blue Goliaths with accelerated climbing traded in for racial animal empathy?--Tavis McCricket 19:14, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, this is coming along fairly well. A few things of note off the bat: They'll get a +1 Fortitude save boost from their HD as well. The penalty to their attack for being large isn't to their BAB, it's just a size penalty to attack. The formatting and wording of the racial abilities is, in general, a little awkward. I'd recommend looking up some reference things to see how they are worded and see what clicks. Also, links are your friends. Link as much of the skills and SRD referenced stuff as you can, it's handy for users. :::::For flavor, it's still on the sparse side. A bit of research would help here, as I'm sure there's loads of information out there. Also, you duplicate some sentences under Personality and Relations, and as is, the stuff under Personality doesn't describe personality at all. :::::As for your image, all uploaded images need licensing information, otherwise we have to delete them. Stuff usually gets marked as "Fair Use", but that's pretty sketchy for us and has been debated before. If you can find a na'vi image from wikipedia or a wikimedia project, use that and mark it as such for your best bet. Anyways, keep workin' at it and good luck. :::::@Ghostwheel, "player usability" ≠ "since it's weak, no one will wanna play it". The case was, it lacked vital information that made it unable to be used, regardless if they wanted to use it. That said, of course people play races for flavor, that's obvious, there never was a dispute about that. My comment about it "being on the weak side" was just a quick note that it would underperform at its ECL of 5, likely below "monk level", which is unacceptable by the wiki's standards. Just wanted to clear the air. --Ganteka Future 03:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) idea it mentions surviving great falls, but has no ability for it. what about SRD:Catfall at 10ft/hd as an at will ability? make it an extraordinary ability maybe--NameViolation 18:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Slow fall like a monk might be more fitting, as they used leaves and stuff to slow down their fall. 03:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I've thought about those ideas but I noticed that when Neytiri did it she was very graceful about it; but when Jake did(attempted) it he fell to the ground like a fish flopping down a cliff. So I view that more so of a bad jump/tumble check on Jake's part. But this talk has reminded me that the Na'vi have shoulder's more narrow than your average Large creature (like the Ogre and the Troll; so I've been thinking about giving them the Slight build as a special quality. If not that then making them a medium creature with Powerful Build. I just wanted to get some thoughts on this idea before taking any action. --Grogert331 02:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Fucking Great "A rather tall race of Mary Sue Furries with plot armor" This shit is gold -- this entire page is pure gold